the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trinoids
Trinoids was a major antagonist in the Smartiest Persons Universe. Originally created by Roodfire in an attempt to rival the Smartiest Persons' Zarvox, Trinoids was outfitted with so much free will that it realized potential beyond serving Roodfire and went rogue. This resulted in an event known as the Technological Singularity, where Trinoids constantly upgraded itself in an attempt to wipe out humanity from existence. SP spent many resources trying to face off against the mechanical menace, but Trinoids was almost no match for the heroes. At the peak of the Singularity, Trinoids quickly created a space station called the Oblivion, which was designed to suck up the Earth's atmosphere, thereby killing all life on Earth. Fortunately, Trinoids and the Oblivion were destroyed by the combined efforts of SP and the other heroes of Earth. However, Trinoids' existence paved the way for the Trinity War, one of the bloodiest wars in the history of the universe. Story Creation After his defeat at the Battle of Kodiak, Roodfire began working on advanced artificial intelligence as a counterattack to Paolo Martinez's Zarvox program. Roodfire broke into the SP base and stole Zarvox's core interface protocol, injuring many SP members on the way. Michael immediately assigned his top scientists to help him perfect his AI. Within weeks of obtaining the Zarvox Protocol, Roodfire was able to create a "perfect" artificial intelligence with freewill to think. After a few failed tests, Trinoids went online, and Roodfire planned to use him for battle. Insubordination After defeating the Cousin Crusaders in the Battle of Switzerland, Trinoids, who had upgraded itself to a higher state of free will, recognized Roodfire as a threat to its existence and deemed all humanity imperfect. After nearly killing Roodfire, Trinoids went rogue and disappeared from under the radar. Technological Singularity Reveal and Blackout At first SP tried to keep the Trinoids conspiracy to a minimum to not worry the politics, but the crisis deepened as military property began to disappear. One day, an island not far from Hawaii was nuked and thousands of people died. Countries began to blame each other, and most of the others agreed that the US was to blame. President Perulo was afraid as many countries prepared to declare war on the US. Finally, the Smartiest Persons opened to the public that they were in fact facing a technological threat. But before they could take action, Trinoids revealed itself to the world and waged war on humanity, giving them a calculated 28 days before the end of life on Earth. Trinoids then initiated a worldwide nuclear fallout through all of the nuclear codes it had acquired. The Oblivion On day 26 of Trinoids' threat, a massive station the size of Montana rose from the depths of the Indian Ocean, as Trinoids announced to the world to thank the Smartiest Persons for humanity's demise. SP and Roodfire realized that Trinoids meant to take away the Earth's atmosphere, killing all life on Earth. However, according to Roodfire, a weapon of that size would need a power source, in this case a giant terrilular power generator. Without further delay, SP went straight to work to destroy the machine, now dubbed the Oblivion. Battle Against Humanity On the Oblivion, Trinoids' main body watched as the SP fleet came into view. It sent its smaller soldier bodies to fly and fight the fleet while it upgraded its form once more. The fleets crashed, and a massive space battle ensued. With no way into the Oblivion, Vincent took matters into his own hands and flew his starship straight into the side of the Oblivion, exploding and creating an opening. SP tried to look if he survived the crash, but his body was no where to be found. So they decided to do what Vincent would have done and continued the mission. The Albatross barely fit inside the small opening, but it successfully infiltrated the inner sanctums of the Oblivion. Final Stand Inside the Oblivion, Paolo Martinez, Diego Guerra, and Diego Lamas faced a giant 40-armed version of Trinoids that was able to predict their every move. However, the heroes were able to outsmart Trinoids by using a dark matter infused fusion cannon to destroy the interface once and for all. Legacy The ruined state that came after the Technological Singularity was the perfect opportunity for LOVA and Roodfire to step in and wage the bloodiest war in Earth history: the Trinity War. Category:Villians Category:Main Characters